


How To Kiss A Boy

by xDnicki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, First Blowjob, First Kiss, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDnicki/pseuds/xDnicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is curious how it feels like to kiss a boy so he decides to kiss his best friend, while they were watching the stars on a sunday night</p><p>**Harry Pov**</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Kiss A Boy

Harry pov

I sat in my room with my best friend. Well, I laid on my bed so that my head hung over the edge. He sat on a chair spinning around in circles. “I’m. So. Bored” He said after every turn when he came past me. I chuckled “Me too” He is 2 years older than me though he doesn’t act like that. But that is one of the reasons why he is my best friend. He was 16 and I was 14 “What’s up with your girlfriend?” I asked “Oh, we broke up yesterday” He laughed. I chuckled “Why are you laughing?” “Because she was like” he used his high voice “You are hanging out with this sophmore and you spent too much time with him. You also said that my make up is ugly. I think we should go different ways”

"You were right with the make up though. She wore too much" He nodded "I know. And I never said that it would be ugly, just that I didn’t like it. I just like girls more without their make up. They are ruining their nature beauty" he said then he continued "What about you?" "What do you mean?" "You haven’t had one girlfriend" "Lou, I’m 14. I don’t know. I just want to enjoy my life without an annoying girlfriend" "Yeah. You are right. They just want you to text them the whole time and to call them. And they expect you to know what they think and…ugh girls are complicated" "I know. My teacher, when she is on her period she always yells at everyone. She is in a really bad mood and let everything out on us" I said then I continued "There should be more like, a girl without that make up shit, and mood swings during her period and just a girl who likes to hang out but not constantly annoy you" "Then you would have a boy" Lou said laughing. I blushed. Ok. I didn’t want it to sound like that. Because that would be wrong. A boy and a boy. I see that there are people like that but I’m not like them. I guess. "Yo! Princess" Lou said laughing and I looked to him. I got this nickname bec I once lost a bet and had to be a princess for my sister gemma on her birthday party. He will never stop with that. I looked to him. "You know. I just feel like I should stop dating for the rest of my life and move in with my best friend. That sounds so much more fun than to marry a girl and have her ruining your life with her mood swings" I chuckled "Yes. You are right" "You wanna go in the back yard?" He asked and I nodded. We got up and walked downstairs. It was nice and warm outside. The stars filled the sky. We laid down so our heads were on the opposite from each other "Have you heard about Liam and Zayn?" "The seniors?" "Yes" "Yes" I said. "I heard but I don’t know if it’s true. I’m just a sophmore. It’s really hard to get the facts" "Yes, they are in one of my classes. They are really dating" we were quiet for a while. "It goes around that they had just spent a normal afternoon after school at Liam's and Zayn just kissed him. I mean. They have been best friends for years. What if Liam wouldn’t have felt the same way, do you think Zayn would have messed up their friendship?" Lou asked and I shrugged "Don’t know. It depends on Liam if he is either homophobic or not. I guess they talked about it. I don’t know" "Are you homophobic?" Lou asked. "I don’t think so. I mean, you fall in love who you fall in love with…Are you?" I don’t know what changed my mind. When I think about it. Love is love, isn’t it? "No" He said. We were silent for a while. "I wonder how it feels like" He said. "What?" I asked. "To kiss a boy. I mean. I have kissed girls and their lips are just full of lipgloss and so soft. Well the ones I have kissed" "I have never kissed anyone besides my Mom or Gemma when I was younger" I said. "Do you want to have your first kiss with me?" He asked. I was shocked. Did he really just ask that? "I don’t know" He turned around so he laid on his tummy. He pulled himself up with his arms on the ground and looked straight down into my eyes. "Do you want to know how it feels like to kiss someone?" I nodded, getting nervous and excited. He smiled. "See. You want to have your first kiss. I want to know how it feels like to kiss a boy. We both are going get something out of it" I got more nervous. I looked into his eyes. "Don’t be nervous. It’s ok" He smiled and then he came closer. Since I still laid on my back in the grass I just waited for him to come all the way down. I felt his breath. He closed his eyes and so did I, the next thing I felt was his lips on mine moving perfect with each other. I don’t know what I felt. But I liked it. A lot. We continued kissing until we both couldn’t breath. We pulled apart and all I wanted was pulling him back down to kiss him again but he laid back down on his back. He didn’t say anything. I was scared that I did a mistake. "Was I bad?" I asked him and he chuckled "Actually this was better of all the kisses I have had" I blushed "Oh…" He laughed "That is a compliment Haz. You can thank me if you want" "Thank you?" I said confusing not knowing what to do next. "How was your first kiss?" "It was ok, I guess?" "Ok?" He asked "Well yeah…i guess it was good?" "Did you like it?" "Ehm I think so" He laughed "I liked it" "Haz, Lou. What are you doing?" We turned around. My sister stood there. "Nothing Gemma. Just hanging out" "Can I hang out with you until I have to go to bed?" She itched her tired eyes. "Of course" I said and opened my arms. She came running towards me. "Why did you kiss?" She looked up to me with her big green eyes" "We didn’t kiss" I said trying to safe me. "But I saw you" My Mom came out "What did you see sweety" "Haz and Lou-" I held her my hand infront of her mouth" "We showed her the stars" Lou said. Mom smiled "That is nice. But Gemma you need to go to bed now" "Ok Momy" She kissed me and Lou and walked with Mom into the house" "Do you think she will tell her?" "Yup" He started laughing and me too. "Why are you laughing?" "I think it’s funny" I blushed. Mom came back and looked at us, then she giggled and walked inside. "She knows it" I said. Lou got up "I gotta go. It’s 8pm already" I sighed "See ya tomorrow" "Bye" I said. We did a handshake and he left. My Mom came back out and had a smirk "What did Gemma tell you?" She just smiled "Nothing. Should have she told me someting?" "No" I said and she started giggling. "You know you can talk to me?" I nodded "I know Mom" She came closer to me and sat down. I laid down and looked into the stars. My Mom laid down next to me "Do you like him?" I felt a hot rush going through me "What? Who?" "Louis" She said calm. "He is my best friend. I don’t know what you want to hear" I got up "I’m going to bed. Good Night Mom. I love you" I said pressing her a kiss on her cheek "I love you too" she said and I walked upstairs.

The next morning, like always I met with Louis. “Hey” I said. “Hey” He said and we did our hand shake. “Did your Mom talk to you?” He asked and started laughing. I blushed “Yes. She asked me if I liked you” “And do you?” I chuckled “You are my best friend. Of course I like you” He rolled his eyes and chuckled. We changed the subject and walked to school.

I ran out of the school. With tears in my eyes. Normally I would wait for Lou but not this time. I ran home. Without saying hi to my Mom I ran upstairs and locked myself into the bathroom. I heard my Mom and Gemma knocking on the door. “Haz?” Gemma asked. My Mom told Gemma to go to her room and draw me something. “Harry?” My Mom said knocking on the door. “What happened sweety?” “Nothing Mom. Please leave me alone” “Is something with Lou? Did you fight?” “No Mom” I said sobbing into a piece of toilet paper. I heard the door open and then someone running up the stairs. “Hazza” It was lou. “Lou. Do you know what happened” My Mom asked him. He probably nodded because my Mom kept talking “You want to talk to him?” I guess he nodded again because I heard my Mom walking away. “Haz. Let me in” “No” “Please” “No. You’d probably die when you look at me” “Harry. None of that is true” “It is” “No. Let me in. Please” “I’m ugly Lou. They were right” “No you are not. Don’t listen to them. They are wrong” “Why did you never tell me?” I said sobbing. “Haz, please stop crying. Let me in” “No” “Don’t act like my ex girlfriend when she was on her period. Please” I looked into the mirror. “Harry. You are nothing of what it said on this paper. I swear. You trust me, right?” “Yes” I said quiet. “Then believe me and not a stupid paper from motherfuckers who I’m gonna beat the shit out of on Monday ” I didn’t say anything. I found the razor from my Mom. I know that some people cut themselves to make them feel better. I took my braclets off and did one cut. It hurt but it kinda made me feel a little better. I did one more. “Curly, don’t you fucking dare to do something stupid in there” I flushed the toilet to make it look like I peed, then I washed the blood from the razor and put it away. I put my braclets back on and opened the door “I was peeing LouLou” I said and chuckled “You better were” we walked into my room “Wanna play mario kart?” “Haz, are you ok? Not even 1 minute ago you were-” “Lou. I’m better now. Lets just play video games ok?” “Ok” He finally said and we played some xbox. My Mom came in with snacks “Hey. I have snacks for you” she placed them between us and I paused the game. Lou took some and put them into his mouth. I just looked at it and then stared on the TV. I felt the look from my Mom on me and then she walked outside “Haz. Who do you think can eat 10 snacks the fastest?” “Dunno” “Lets find out” He said. “No. I’m not hungry” He laid his controller down next to him. “Haz. Don’t believe what this fucking paper said! It’s not true!” I looked down. Then I felt him tickling me. I bursted out laughing “Lou! Stop it! No! Bad boo bear!” I screamed and laughed at the same time. He laughed and put one snack in my mouth. I had no other choice than to eat it. “I won” He said chuckling. I swallowed it and chuckled too. “Today is friday. Wanna have a sleepover in my backyard in the tent?” “Yes. Sounds fun” I said. “We can stay up all night and tell scary stories” I nodded in agreement.

It was getting dark and we sat in the tent. We had pillows, blankets, our DS and one I pad. Everything boys need to have to survive in a tent in the backyard on a friday night.  
We have had many times slept in the tent. We started reading scary stories to each other that we found online. Some more scary than others but they were just stories so no need to panic. But at one story I got scared and Lou noticed it “You scared?” He said with a comforting smile. I nodded shyly. He pulled up his blanket and let me in. He then laid his arm around me “No need to be scared” He kept on reading. The end was boring. It came out it was just a damn dream. We both started laughing. We played DS for a while and in the meantime it got really hot in the tent and we threw some blankets out. We also were both shirtless but we didn’t care. We actually see each other naked 3 times a week because of swim club so we didn’t mind. But I still wore my braclets to hide the cuts from earlier. We couldn’t stand the heat in the tent anymore and went outside and laid down in the cool grass. “When we are older we need to go camping where nobody is. Just us and the sky” I said. “yes” He nodded. We laid next to each other just in our pjama pants. “In 2 years I will be 18, then we can go to europe and camp there” I nodded. We just laid there and talked about random stuff.

We went back into the tent. I was cold now and went under the blankets. Lou came to me and we cuddled up to each other. I had this feeling to kiss him again and to be closer to him but I decided to fight against the urge and closed my eyes. As I woke up I laid on his bare chest, one of his hands in my hair and the other one lightly touching mine. I liked it. I wish we could always sleep like this. I had to pee and got up. I walked into the house and as I came down Louis’ Mom and Lou were sitting on the table in the kitchen and I joined them.

It was Tuesday today. That meant Lou and me had swim club. My cutting got worse. I have to wear many braclets to cover it now. The cuts almost reached up to my ellbow. I always wore long sleeve shirts for school but since you can't go swimming with a long sleeve shirt I had to make up an excuse why I can't swim today. 

Lou waited infront of the pool for me “Haz..you have been wearing this long sleeve shirt since sunday. It is 80 degrees outside” “I know. I don’t feel good” He looked at me “You haven’t been feeling good for a while” “I know” I said quiet “Maybe your Mom should go to the doctor with you” “No. I think it will be over soon” He just nodded and dragged me to the changing rooms. He changed and I just stood there and looked into the air. The urge to cut myself again is getting more and more. I felt a hand on my shoulder “Harry. Are you alright?” I looked up to see Lou looking at me with a worried look. “I-I just need to pee” I said quick and ran into the bathroom and locked myself in one of the sections and grapped the razor out of my pocket. I slit up my sleeve and moved some braclets then I went over my skin with the razor. I took a deep breath and did another cut. I put the razor back and moved the braclets over my new cuts and let the sleeve drop back down and walked back to the pool. Louis came running towards me “Haz. Are you ok?” I nodded “I feel much better now” the Coach came “Harry. Louis told me you don’t feel good” I nodded and looked down. “Haz-” Lou started but the Coach interrupted him “Louis. Go and do your rounds, ok?” He nodded and looked at me a last time. By the way he looked at me I knew we will have a long talk today. The coach laid one hand on my shoulder “How about you just sit on the side and support Louis from there ok?” I smiled a little and sat down and the couch approached me once more. ”And Harry. Take your shirt off, it is too hot in here for your long sleeve shirt” Then he left. I sighed but didn’t plan on taking it off.

During the 3 hours practice I got many weird looks from Lou. After the 113th time I stopped counting. I just stared on the ground. Finally it was over and I followed everyone outside. I waited in the halls for Lou to come out. He was one of the last ones like ushual. We walked home together. “Haz. You have been acting weird. I’m worried. What is going on with you?” “Nothing Lou. Really” “Haz. You know you can always talk to me” “I know” Our hands brushed against each other. My stomach twisted. It’s been doing that a lot latley when ever Lou touches me. That was also one of the reasons why I cut. He is my best friend. I shouldn’t feel this way about him and to have the urge to kiss him and to be hold by him.

Like every Tuesday I hung out at Lou’s house because his Mom is working until 8pm and we like to have the house for ourselves. We laid down and enjoyed the sun. “Haz. I’m really worried about you. Please talk to me. You can trust me” I was ashamed. He looked to me and there was the urge again to kiss him. “I have to pee” I said and walked into the bathroom. As I walked downstairs I saw him in the kitchen and we warmed up what his Mom had left for us. After we had eaten we went into his room and laid down on his bed. “Lou?” I said quiet. “Yes Curly?” “Mhm… I will tell you something but you need to promise not to hate me and not to tell my Mom?” “He looked to me “Yes” I took off my shirt and my bracelts on my left arm. He looked shocked and went soft over my scars. I had tears in my eyes. He saw the new ones “Harry-” He looked into my eyes “Don’t tell me it’s because of that stupid list” I looked down. “Haz” He came closer and laid one arm around me. I laid my head down on his shoulder. I started to cry and he petted my head “Curly. You are none of those things. You need to stop. Trust me. You are amazing. I think you are handsome and I love your curls” I calmed down “Do you really think so?” He nodded and smiled. I had to smile too. “I will help you to stop. Ok?” I nodded. “Is there anything else you want to tell me?” I shook my head. “Are you sure?” I nodded “Yes” We looked into each others eyes for a while. Then I grapped into my pocket and to give him the razor. He took it and threw it away. “When you feel down. Call me. Text me. But don’t ever touch a razor again. Ok?” I nodded. He took my hand in his. “I’m your best friend. You can trust me” “I know Lou. Thank you” He smiled and kept holding my hand but I didn’t mind. It felt good to feel his touch.

After I had calmed down he got me a big bandage so I could go to swim training the next day and on Thursday without anyone seeing my cuts.

The week went by slowly. It was Friday today, finally. I couldn’t fully stop cutting. I did it where no one could see it when I would wear my swim trucks. Today I bought a pair of longer ones, to give me more space. I feel bad thoug, I’m lying to my best friend. I don’t cut anymore because of that list. It’s because of these feelings I have for Lou.

We planned a sleep over again. Since it was warm we decided to sleep in the tent again.

We laid there and played DS. I just wanted to cuddle up to him, but I couldn’t. He stopped the game and I looked to him “What?” “I should ask you that. You are not yourself. What is bothering you?” “Nothing” “Hazza” I got up “I need to get air” I said and went outside. I laid in the grass until I felt someone laying down next to me. Lou. He scooted closer to me. I turned my head a little so it would rest on his head. Though I was 2 years younger I was a lot taller than him. We didn’t talk. We just laid like this and stared into the sky. “Look Cupcake. There is a wishing star” I smiled and closed my eyes. I wished that these feelings would go away. “What did you wish for?” He asked “Can’t say. Or it won’t come true” He chuckled “Right” We went back into the tent. “You know…i kinda-” I looked to him. He looked nervous. “What is it Lou?” I asked “Never mind..it’s stupid” “No it’s not. Tell me” “It’s…” “Just say it Lou” I encouraged him and looked to him “I keep want to kiss someone…but I don’t know who…” He said looking down. I looked to him “Do you want to kiss me?” I asked biting my lip. He looked up to me “If you don’t mind?” I shook my head. My heart started to race as he came closer to me. I came closer to him too and we looked into each other eyes. Then I closed mine and felt his lips against mine. It was perfect. Our lips moved like one. We pulled apart to breath. “Can I try something?” He asked looking up to me and I nodded. He smiled and our lips touched again. I felt his tongue against my lips and I let it in. He played with my tongue and I liked it. He used his weigh to lay me down so he lied on top of me. We pulled away for a second to breath and before I could blink his lips were on mine again. After we kissed we both were tired. He laid down close to me. “Is it ok if I lay down on your chest?” “Yes. Sure” I smiled and he laid down and I laid one arm around him, then we fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Lou was already playing DS. He still laid on my chest though. “Good Morning” I said and he looked to me “Hey” I watched him playing a bit. “Are you hungry?” He asked me and I shook my head. “Me neither” he said. Actually I was hungry but I didn’t want to get up. He gave me my DS and we played for a while. Lou looked to me “Haz?” “Yeah?” “Can I kiss you again?” He blushed a little and I nodded “If you want to?” He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back. I didn’t even know why we did that. It feelt nice and right. We heard someone walking towards the tent and pulled apart. “Lou, Haz are you two alright?” “Yes Mom” Lou said. “Why” “Because normally you are out before 12. Now it’s 2. Just wanted to check” She still stood infront of the tent. “Mom. You can open the tent if you want” She giggled and opened it. In the meanwhile we had our DS out again and played. Lou still laid on my chest. “Just wanted to give you two privacy” She looked to us. Lou and me chuckled. “Mom, you never gave us privacy. Why do you want to now?” “Because you are getting older” Lou and I looked to each other. “Can I come in?” “Sure?” Lou and me said. “So” She said looking to us. We kept playing with our DS. “Lou, I haven’t seen Rebe around in 2 weeks. Is everything alright?” “Yes. Well. We broke 2 weeks ago” “Why? She was really nice” “Yeah but you know. She wore so much make up and she was weird when she was on her period and she told me that I would hang out too much with Hazza” “Oh” She said. “So, you want me to make waffles for you or pancakes?” “WAFFLES” we both said and she giggled. “Ok” Then she left. I turned my DS off “don’t you want to play anymore?” He asked me. “No” I said and he turned his off too. We decided to go inside.

After breakfast my Mom called saying that she’d like to visit grandma and I ended up spent the rest of the weekend at my grandmas house.

Monday after school I walked home with Lou. Mom said she needed to take Gemma to the doctor because she needed shots. We made our way up to my room and sat down on my bed. Lou kept staring on my lips which made me feel uncomfortable. I blushed “You ok boo bear?” he nodded “Yes” But he kept staring on my lips “I was wondering…if maybe..you know…can I kiss you..again?” He got quieter with every word. I smiled “You don’t have to ask. I’m fine with that. Just do it whenever if you want ok?” He nodded and leaned in. I leaned in too and we kissed. Again. We do that a lot latley. But it’s just so perfect to kiss him.

We heard someone giggle and pulled away. Gemma. “Why do you kiss?” “Who is kissing Gemma?” My Mom said looking into the room. I rolled my eyes “No one” Gemma pointed to us “You and Lou did” My Mom giggled and took Gemmas hand “Let’s go and bake cupcakes, ok?” Gemma let out a happy scream and walked away. “Next time we should close the door” lou chuckled. I nodded. “I thought they wouldn’t be back so early” He laid his hand closer to mine. Slowly I moved mine closer to his so they touched lightly. “I have to go. My Mom told me that she wanted me to take me to the movies” I nodded. “Ok. See ya tomorrow” I said. We did our hand shake and he left.

I walked down to help my Mom and Gemma. “Haz, you alright?” “Sure Mom” I said. We finished the cupcakes and Gemma went into the living room to watch TV. I sat down on the kitchen table “You want a tea?” I nodded “Yes” she cooked the water and placed a cup infront of me and the other one infront of her. “Honey…i see you are not ok” I nodded and looked into my cup as it would be the most interesting thing. “You know there is nothing that you can’t tell me” I poured a pack of sugar in my tea and shrugged. “I know Mom” She took one of my hands in hers. “Talk to me” “I don’t know what about?” “Maybe about the kiss with Lou?” I blushed “We never kissed” I said while steering my tea. “Honey, Gemma talks about nothing else” I took a sip of my tea. “Can I ask how it came that you kissed…2 weeks ago?” I looked down. “Well… I wanted to know what a kiss feels like and he wanted to know…how it feels like to…kiss..a…boy” I said biting my lip. “And today?” I shrugged to answer her question. “Have you had other kisses?” I nodded and took another sip of my tea. “Do you like him?” “He is my best friend…” I said. “Do you like it when you kiss?” I nodded and steered my tea again. “Then tell him” She said. “No” I said. “Why not?” “I don’t know. I have never done that” I looked to her and she smiled. “You know, Johanna and me always thought this would happen” I looked down. “Do you have feelings for Lou?” I was quiet for a while, then I nodded. “But I want it to stop…” “Why? Isn’t it a good feeling?” “It is…but…he is my best friend. I shouldn’t feel this…it scares me” She still held my hand “Honey. There is nothing to be scared of” She smiled. “Do you hate me Mom?” She looked shocked. “No. Of course not. Honey. Why?” She got up and sat down next to me and hugged me “Because I feel this way for a boy” I said trying not to cry. “Honey I love you. Why do you-” “Because there are two boys in my school they are dating and the mother of one said she hates him now” “Honey. I could never hate you. That is so ridiculous. I don’t care if you date a boy or a girl. As long as you are happy I’m too” “Thanks Mom” I hugged her and she hugged back. “HARRY YOU NEED TO COME. SPONGEBOB IS ON” Gemma yelled from the living room. “AND DON’T FORGET THE CHIPS” I laughed and got the chips, then I walked to her and sat down next to her on the couch. She climbed on my lap “Why did you cry Harry?” “It’s nothing Gem” I kissed her cheek. “I love you” “I love you too” She said. “Do you want to marry Louis?” “What? How-” “Because you kissed” I started tickling her “You need to stop stalking Louis and me” She started laughing.

I was about to go to bed when I got a message from Lou “I miss u. Can we meet?” I smiled. I missed him too. “Miss u 2. Sure. Where? When?” “Now. tree house in the park?” “Ok. I’ll be there in 5 minutes” I grabbed my shoes and walked out of the house. I got message from My Mom and I sighed. “Where do u think u r going? ;)” “Meeting Lou at the tree house :*” “Be back at 12. Lou needs to walk you home. Have fun” I chuckled. I don’t want to think what my Mom thinks we are going to do. I arrived and climbed up to the house. Lou was already there “Hey” I said. “Hey” “How long have you been here?” “I don’t know maybe since 6” It was 9 now. “oh…what movie did you see?” “We saw… I honestly don’t know. Wasn’t paying attention” He said chuckling and I laughed. I sat down next to him. “I snuck out of the house and just as I had closed the door I got a message from my Mom asking where I would go. As I told her I would meet you she goes “Be back at 12. Lou needs to bring you home” ” He chuckled. “But I won’t bring you home” I looked to him, he was close. Before I could react his lips were on mine. I kissed back immediately. The kiss got deeper and I laid myself on my back and he followed without pulling back. He wasn’t laying ontop of me, he had his hands next to me to keep himself up. I felt his tongue on my lips and opened my mouth.

After a while we pulled away. I laid my head closer to him “If you want you can lay your head on my chest” he suggested and so I did. He then laid his arm around me and I looked up to him and he pecked my lips once more. We looked into each others eyes for a while, then I turned away and felt him taking my hand. He petted my back with his thumb and I just enjoyed the moment. “Lou?” “Yeah Haz?” “I…I think I like you” “I’d be disappointed if you wouldn’t. We are best friends” He said calm, still holding my hand. “No…I mean…like…” I looked up to him and he looked down to me. I went for it and kissed him but before he could kiss back I pulled back again. “I think I have feelings for you” I said looking at the wall. With the hand he had over my shoulder he touched my cheek. I looked up to him and saw him smiling down to me before he kissed me, I kissed back. After a while he pulled back and we locked eyes. “I have feelings for you too Haz” I smiled and he interwined our fingers. “So…does that mean that-” I started but Lou cut me off. “Do you want to be boyfriend?” I swallowed and nodded “Yes…but I’m scared to lose our friendship” I said honest. He held my hand tighter “We won’t” I looked up to him and smiled. Then we kissed. I couldn't believe it. My best friend is my boyfriend now. “Lou?” “Yeah?” “Ehm…what do we do as like ehm” He chuckled “You know, actually nothing is going to change. The only thing that is going to be different is that we hold hands. And Haz.?” “Yeah?” “Don’t be scared to try ok? Whenever you feel like doing something, just do it” “Oh. Ok” I said and he chuckled “I’m glad that I can be your first boyfriend. I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else” I chuckled “Actucally I’m your first boyfriend too” he laughed “Yeah” We just laid there for awhile. Me in his arms, this was were I was suppost to be for the rest of my life, he played with my fingers and I closed my eyes. “Haz?” “Yeah?” Can I try something? When you start to feel uncomfortable just tell me, ok?” I opened my eyes and looked to him. I smiled “I trust you” He pecked my lips and rolled on top of me. He started to kiss my neck and opened my pants then he pulled my shirt over my head. He started to give me a love bite at my neck and I pulled his shirt off. He then pulled my boxers down while he kissed me. He went over my cuts with his hands and pulled away. “Haz?” He looked down to see all of my cuts which I had hidden the last couple days. “Omg, Harry. Why?” He asked looking at the scars. He ignored my boner, which I was happy about. “Because…” He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap like a little kid and held me. “Because I had this feelings for you. I was confused. Please don’t hate me” I said tears stining in my eyes. He held me closer and I buried my face in his neck. “I could never hate you” He said. “I’m here” I nodded. “I will help you to stop” “I know” I said. He pecked my lips again then he laid me back down on my back so he could knee over me. He pecked my lips and let his hand wander closer to boner. I got wide eyes, what is he going to do. “Close your eyes” He whispered and so did I. I felt his breath hitting my tummy “Relax” He said and then he took my cock into his mouth. I let out a moan. “Omg Lou” I said and I felt him smirking.

He sucked me off until I came in his mouth. He swallowed it and laid down next to me, I opened my eyes and looked to him. He pecked my lips and I made a funny face. “That is gross” I said and he laughed “I actually like it” he said “Ew no” I said. “Don’t worry you don’t have to do it” “Thank you” I said relieved and then his lips were on mine again. I then took my phone out to sent my Mom a message “Mom, can I sleep with Lou in tree house?” She texted me back immediately. “…ok but be careful. Don’t let Lou leave you alone” “He won’t :)” I texted back “Who did you text” He asked. “Mom, told her I was sleeping here with you” I said and he smiled. He pulled me towards him and I closed my eyes.

The next morning we walked home, hand in hand and with a big smile on our faces. “I’ll go home and shower then I can come over?” He asked and I nodded “Sure” I said. We stopped infront of my house. We looked at each other and our eyes met. Our smile grew and Lou leaned in to kiss me and I kissed back. I pulled back after a while “I’ll see you later” I said and he nodded “See ya Haz” He said and left. I walked into my house “I’m home” I yelled through the house and Gemma jumbed into my arms “Harry” She said and I hugged her “Why do you smell like Lou?” She asked. I blushed “I had a sleepover with him” I said “But you never smelt so much like him only a bit” She said. I heard my mom giggling and blushed. “Hey Haz” She said. “Hi” I said. I couldn’t hide my smile. Mom looked to Gemma and told her to draw me something. “I’ll go shower” I said but my Mom stopped me “Tell me. What happened” She smirked at me “Nothing” I said and wanted to leave but she grabbed my wrist “Honey, tell your Momy” She said and I rolled my eyes “Well” I said and blushed and looked down. “We kinda like…are together now” I said. It sounded so weird bfirsut it gave me a warm feeling. “And?” I looked to her “And what?” I asked her but I smiled. “So, you snogged in the tree house?” I blushed and nodded..”He will come over later, that’s fine, isn’t it?” I asked. “Of course baby” She said.

Louis came over and we went into the living room to watch a movie. He laid his head down on my shoulder and I laid my arm around him. “This is nice” He said and I agreed with him. He turned his head so he was looking up to me, I looked down and pecked his lips, he kissed back to make it last longer. And even though I had my eyes closed I knew my Mom was standing at the door with a smile.


End file.
